Warriors (For those who don't know.)
I need to explain Warriors again. Okay, so the world is basically a large area that is split into four territories. ThunderClan and Riverclan are seperated by a river that froms their border. Thunderclan and Shadowclan are seperated by a thunderpath, or road. Thunderclan is a forest filled with birds, squirells, mice, and gophers. ShadowClan is a pine forest that honestly kinda scares me. WindClan is a large plains area with rabbits. StarClan is in Silverpelt, or the Milky Way. When a good cat or clan leader dies. they go to StarClan. Medicine cats occasionally get prophecies and visions from StarClan, and Clan leaders are blessed with nine lives by the cats that they knew who are now in StarClan. NOW onto jobs and clans. There are several layers of rank, ranging from apprentice to clan leader. Apprentice (Kits that are at least 6 moons old) Now, it splits into two branches: Warrior and Medicine Cat. Medicine Cats stay that way until they become Elders. Some warriors move up to Deputy. Deputy moves up to Clan Leader when the Clan Leader either dies or retires. If the clan leader retires, they become and Elder. And that's about it for jobs. The Clans are basically four tribes (Going clockwise around the terrirories): Shadowclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Windclan. I already explained what the clans have. Every full moon, the Clan leader takes their Deputy, fifteen Warriors, and a medicine cat to a meeting in the center of the territories. It is the one night of peace. If clouds cover the moon, Starclan is angry. The cats go to their own territories. And that's it. MOVING ON! The warrior code. Warrior Code: The Principles a Warrior Must Live By 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. so those are the clan rules. Category:Explanations Category:Warriors